It will Rain
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Based on RAW events. Punk Left AJ Heartbroken and AJ wants the pain to go away. Songfic! My second Story! It will Rain- by Bruno Mars. A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fic! My Daddy Punk is my first and now this one is my second! Enjoy!**

_If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

I cried softly into my pillow and had those same words on repeat.

_I'll forget the hundreds of text messages and voice mails that are not fit to air here on the USA network you would leave me._

I loved him and he shattered my heart into millions of pieces and let me to die _alone._

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door._

Everyday I hide in fear of him. Crying my self to sleeping every night. I thought he loved or even liked me.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
__If I lose you, baby__  
__There'll be no clear skies__  
__If I lose you, baby__  
__Just like the clouds__  
__My eyes will do the same, if you walk away__  
__Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

All I was to him a little distraction. Maybe another slutty diva. He never cared or loved for anyone. Not even _me._

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

I got up from my bed and took a walk through town. I saw _him._ That stupid grin on his face we he saw me. It was painful to kiss his girlfriend right in front of me.

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

I wanted to run but couldn't. My knees hit the ground.I look at my friends and they just gave me sad smiles. Who am I? AJ or AJ Lee?

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

Kaitlyn came up to me ands said " I'm sorry" I just shoved her hand off and ran to the hotel. I never thought my life would be this messed up

_Don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right_

I smashed the vase on the nightstand and started cutting my self. I liked the pain. That's all I will feel from now on.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

Lastly, I broke the picture of Punk and I at the fair, I cut myself to deep and everything got dizzy. I don't want to live on this planet anymore. I felt the impact of the floor hit my head. No one would fine my anyway.

**So how did I do? Review! Check out My Daddy Punk! :)**


	2. Sorry

**I don't like this story but whatever.**

**Punk POV**

I walked in front of AJ door. I just came here to piss her off. I knocked on the door. _No answer._ That's bizarre. I knocked again. _No answer._ I don't hear any racket coming from the other side. Knock, Knock. _No answer._ I got worried.

Maybe she is sleeping? I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the end of the hallway. I didn't know what gotten in to me, I ran back to her door. This time I didn't knock, I banged. BANG! BANG! _No answer._

" AJ?" I yelled her name. _No answer._ I walked backwards and ran into the door. I did that over and over. My shoulder was throbbing. But that didn't prevent me. I took all my force and spirit and smash the door down. What I saw was the most horrifying scene I ever witness in my life. There she was. Her suit is bloody, her black converse and a tiny piece of glass in her hand.

I picked her up and ran out of her room. I stood at the elevator. _Takes to long._ I ran down the long, twisted stairs. Finally, I reached the lobby. I ran over to the clerk and said

" Please call the ambulance!" I pleaded

" Why should I care?" She replied in a bitchy tone. I pulled her by her blonde hair and said coldly

" Listen blondie, I would snap your neck in two if you don't call any ambulance" I stared her down and let go of her hair. She quickly took up the phone and call the ambulance.

" They would be here in a few minutes" She said

" Too Long!" I screamed and ran out of the hotel. I ran about a mile. Until I got to the hospital.

" Please. She need help!" I said. I saw doctors came rushing in with a stretcher. I hissed in pain when my shoulder hit the table.

" You need help too!" She said in concern

" No I don't! Just help her!" She nodded and ran after the doctors. I was all alone in the waiting room. With one person in mind: AJ.

**I Have two other stories I'm working on. My Daddy Punk and MimiPunkette531 I'm Calling you out. I was bored and I updated both of them already and did my homework, So I worked on It will Rain. Review please! My Daddy Punk is a AJ/Punk story. But not a lot of fluff. MiniPunkette I'm calling you out is a Humor Story featuring Randy Orton. Both are Funny as hell!**


End file.
